


A New Addition

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby being born, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hospitals, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora Allen is about to meet her baby brother for the first time and she’s pretty much the most excited toddler ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Addition

Barry held Nora’s small hand in his as they walked down the long hospital corridor. He was exhausted, but there was a permanent smile etched onto his face. They’d been at the hospital for nearly an entire day, and just over an hour ago his son, Bart Joseph Allen, finally made his way into this world.

Barry was pretty sure life didn’t get much better than this. He felt a light squeeze of his hand and he glanced over at his daughter, eyebrow arched in question. “What’s up princess?” He spoke with a soft voice.

Nora glanced up at her father and tilted her head to the side as they continued to make their way down the hall. “How much farther? When can I meet my broder?” She asked her voice just as soft as Barry’s.

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning at the way she whispered. “Where almost there kiddo,” he pointed to the door up ahead on the left with his free hand. “Mommy and your new baby brother are right in there.” He told her making the 3-year-old bounce excitedly beside him.

“Now remember, mommy has has a very long day and she’s super tired.” He explained as they got closer to the door. “No jumping on her okay?”

Nora nodded, “Okay daddy,” she replied her eyes staring at the door. “Can I run? Can I,  _please_?” She asked when they were only a couple of feet from the door.

Barry chuckled and nodded, “Go for it.” He said with a grin as he watched his daughter take off, her small feet hitting the floor heavily as she ran the last few feet to the hospital room, Barry right on her heel.

Nora skidded to a stop just inside the room her eyes widening as she spotted her mother lying in the big bed, a small blue bundle in her arms. She stood rooted to the same spot staring at them as Caitlin sent her a tired smile. The feel of a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her shock and made her turn her head.

Barry was squatting down behind his daughter watching her watch them. He smiled and spoke softly. “Go ahead sweetheart.”

Nora hesitated another second before shifting forward taking small steps. Caitlin grinned at her daughter and shifted the baby slightly in her arms. “Who’s that Bart? Is that your big sister Nora?” She asked her tone soothing.

Once Nora reached the edge of the bed Barry lifted her up and sat down on the edge beside Caitlin, Nora in his lap. “What do you think Princess?”

Nora tilted her head and studied the baby for a minute and then scrunched her nose. “He’s small.”

Caitlin laughed softly as she moved the blanket away from his face a bit to give her daughter a better look. “He is very small. But he’ll get bigger eventually just like you did.” She answered the sound of her voice making the infant’s eyes flutter open.

A hush fell around the room as Bart blinked twice and then turned his head the tiniest bit, his eyes falling on Nora.

The 3-year-old smiled. “Hi, I’m Nora, your big sisdor,” she told him as she reached out and touched his little cheek. “I’m going to be the best big sisdor eber.” She explained.

The infant just continued to stare at her making Nora grin. “He’s weird, I like him.” She said just as a light knock sounded on the door. Barry glanced over and spotted Joe and Cisco. He grinned and Nora let out a happy squeal. 

Barry watched her struggle on his lap and he laughed and helped her down. She ran towards Joe crying out ‘Grandpa Joe’ as Barry shook his head and glanced back at Caitlin his expression softening. “Hey,” he said softly.

Caitlin smiled, “Hey yourself Mr. Allen.” She brushed her thumb over Bart’s cheek and then arched a brow when she spotted Barry staring at her. “What?” She asked lightly.

Barry shook his head, “Nothing,” he smiled, “I was just wondering if you knew how much I loved you and how incredibly happy you make me.” He said his voice low.

Caitlin could feel moisture prickle in the corner of her eyes and she swallowed hard. “I’m hoping it’s as happy as you make me.” She said softly.

Barry nodded, leaned down and cupped her cheek. “Absolutely.” He pressed his lips against her giving her a quick kiss before shifting and pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead. “I’m the luckiest man alive.” He whispered and really he truly was.


End file.
